PTL 1 discloses a fuel cell power generation facility including: a desulfurizer configured to remove sulfur from a fuel gas; a reformer configured to generate hydrogen; a carbon monoxide shift converter configured to change carbon monoxide into carbon dioxide; and a fuel cell main body, wherein: a double concentric cylindrical container is provided; the desulfurizer is accommodated in an inner container of the cylindrical container; the carbon monoxide shift converter is accommodated in an outer container of the cylindrical container; a heat retaining material is filled in a gap; and a heater is attached to a side wall of the outer container and a side wall of the inner container, the side walls being opposed to each other.
FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view showing a schematic configuration of the carbon monoxide shift converter according to Example 1 of PTL 1. A carbon monoxide shift converter 10 is configured such that a catalyst layer 11 filled with catalyst particles is formed between two walls that are a cylindrical inner wall 16a and a cylindrical outer wall 16b which form a double concentric structure. A desulfurizer 17 is configured such that: a catalyst layer is provided between two walls that are a cylindrical outer wall 20 and a desulfurizer outlet pipe 24 which form a double concentric structure; and the catalyst layer is filled with the catalysts.
A heater 14a configured to heat the catalyst layer 11 winds around an inside of the cylindrical inner wall 16a in a spiral manner, and a heater 14b configured to heat the catalyst layer 11 winds around an outside of the cylindrical outer wall 16b. A heat insulating and retaining material 15 is provided at the inside of the cylindrical inner wall 16a and the outside of the cylindrical outer wall 16b. Thus, the entire carbon monoxide shift converter 10 is kept warm.